1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a personal warming device having a seat, and to a method of warming a person wherein a warm seat is provided along with warm air into the persons clothing.
2. The Prior Art
There are all kinds of various devices to keep a person warm.
A styrofoam filled seating cushion is commonly available with a belt hook. When you go hunting or fishing you hang the pillow from your belt by the hook, and when you sit down, the pillow automatically flaps into place and you sit on it to keep your bottom warm and dry.
Football teams commonly use hot air blowers with propane burners.
Hand warmers, boot warmers, and sock warmers are commonly available. Some of these are chemical burners and some are battery powered.
Regardless, with any of these you still get cold. There is a need for something better, particularly now that outdoor winter sports are becoming increasingly popular.